sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!
| theme_music_composer = Michael Kamen Eric Clapton | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | distributor = DIC Entertainment | channel = ABC | first_aired = October 20, 2001 | last_aired = June 29, 2002 }} Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! is an American animated children's television series featuring the voices and likeness of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. It is also a series of books that spun off, from the show. The show premiered on October 20, 2001 on the ABC block Disney's One Saturday Morning, and was cancelled after one season due to low ratings. Reruns were later shown on Toon Disney. It was the last TV series to star both Mary-Kate and Ashley. The show is also a partnership with Andy Heyward and the Olsen twins Cast *Mary-Kate Olsen as herself/Special Agent Misty *Ashley Olsen as herself/Special Agent Amber *Terry Chen as Rodney Choy *Michael Heyward as Ivan Quintero *Brendan Beiser as Quincy *Michael Dobson as Clive Hedgemorton-Smythe *Lenore Zann as Renee La Rouge *Maggie Blue O'Hara as Romy Bates *Samuel Vincent as Capital D *Kim Hawthorne as Bernice Shaw and Dr. Sandy *Jason Connery as Bennington *Christopher Gray as Oliver Dickens Additional voices *Alistair Abell *Leanne Adachi *Carmen Aguirre *Sean Amsing *Brian Arnold *Michael Benyaer *Suzanne Coy *Kaj Ericsen *Gweem Eyre *Colin Foo *Jean Forgie *Glen Gould *Mackenzie Gray *Mark Hildreth *Britney Irvin *Dan Joffre *Ellen Kennedy *Gabe Khouth *Kaleena Kiff *Viv Leacock *Santo Lombardo *Kirstie Marsden *Jason Michas *Maxine Miller *Sara Mitchell *Vanessa Morley *Kabe Morrow *Jesse Moss *Colin Murdock *Richard Newman *Nicole Oliver *Alonso Oyarzun *John Payne *Robert O. Smith *Tracey-Lee Smyth *Farrell Spence *Monica Stori *Lee Tockar *Yee Jee Tso *Valerie Sing Turner *Kimberly Warnat *Dale Wilson *Nelson Wong *Donna Yamamoto *Chiara Zanni Episodes DVD releases "Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! Vol. 1" was released on June 7, 2005 to DVD from Warner Home Video. It is currently unknown if the complete series is going to be released on DVD. In 2016, The series was released to iTunes, however, it is the same episodes only available on the Volume 1 DVD "Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! Vol. 1" includes 5 Episodes. * Full Screen * 110 Minutes * Trivia Challenge * Villain Bio * Audio Tracks: English, Spanish, & French Books The series spun-off a series of books published by Dualstar Books and HarperEntertainment in 2002. In the books, the twins are special agents assigned to solve different mysteries around the fashion and sports world, and have to travel to such cities as New York City, Paris, and Rome to do it. The series includes: * Book number 1: Makeup Shakeup. Setting: New York and Paris. * Book number 2: The Dream Team. Setting: Rome. * Book number 3: Fubble Bubble Trouble. Setting: The Mall of Malls, a fictional mall that appears to be based on the Mall of America * Book number 4: Operation Evaporation. Setting: Bermuda. * Book number 5: Dog Gone Mess: Setting: Germany. * Book number 6: The Music Meltdown. Setting: Washington, D.C. * Book number 7: Password: Red Hot Setting: England. * Book number 8: Fast Food Fight Setting: Anytown, USA References External links * * * Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2001 American television series debuts Category:2002 American television series endings Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Animated television series about sisters Category:Animated television series about twins Category:Disney Channel shows Category:ABC Kids Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Category:Animation based on real people Category:Television series scored by Michael Kamen Category:Television series scored by Eric Clapton Category:Television series scored by Matthew Margeson Category:Television series scored by Shirley Walker Category:Television series scored by Nick Glennie-Smith